


Four Times Dean Didn't Meet Sam At Stanford (and One Time He Did.)

by Patasola (Mizzy)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Squick, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/pseuds/Patasola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(See title!)  Written for 2008's 100 Days of Summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Dean Didn't Meet Sam At Stanford (and One Time He Did.)

**Author's Note:**

> The first one might squick you out a little, especially if certain bodily fluids make you queasy.

1.

Sam’s all fuzzy with drink so it takes him a second to realize that the warm body he just bumped into is Dean.His fuddled brain slurs into action, and he says, “I’m drunk,” instead of “hello,” or “why didn’t you stick up for me against dad?” which would have been his sober alternatives of choice.

“No kiddin’.”Dean’s eyes flicker across at Sam’s classmates.“They your geek buddies?”

“Ha,” Sam says, while his brain tries to figure out why it’s weird, but fails, so he just keeps talking instead.“Ha,” he repeats, “not friends no- any more.They’re trying to say I’m not grosser than them.I totally am.”

“Really?” Dean looks over at Sam’s friends, quirks an eyebrow and drags Sam back over to them, just in time to see one of the guys eat his own booger.

“Your friends are weird,” Dean says.The group of drunken students cheer.Dean winks at the hottest blonde one.She makes an effort to wink, but falls off her seat giggling instead. 

“Apparently y’all think Sammy here’s not very gross,” Dean says.

“It’s Sam,” Sam blurts automatically.“I’m gross.I’m sooo gross.”

“Nuh,” one of the girls said.“Rachel here just put menstrual fluid on her sandwich and ate it.”

Sam blanches.

“Well, Sam can beat that,” Dean says.

Weakly, Sam only has time to say, “I can?” in disgust before Dean grabs him by the back of his neck and pulls him into a kiss.Sam’s first thought is that he’s super drunk, second – as he catches a taste of whiskey and he’s been downing tequila like it’s water – is that thankfully Dean is drunk too, and third is a brief worry he won’t win the gross out contest because it feels sorta good.

Dean pulls away with a smug grin, and grins widely at Sam’s friends, while Sam blushes and resists the urge to sink under the table.  
Dean’s smugness obviously confuses the group.

“That wasn’t gross,” the blonde on the floor says, confused, “that was totally hot.”

“Hi,” Dean says, extending his hand to the blonde, shaking her hand enthusiastically.“I’m Dean.Sam’s brother.”

There’s a pause, then, finally a chorus of, “Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!”

  


  


2\. 

“Remind me why you had to come all the way here to do this?”

From amongst the decidedly complicated Arabian spell diagrams, candles and random supernatural paraphernalia, Dean looked up from trying to scrawl his name in Arabic.

“’cause it’s another one of those blasted bodily fluid rituals,” Dean ground out.“Witches are wack.And I can’t… perform… not with dad hovering around with that grim ‘just get on with it, soldier’ expression, okay?”

“I still don’t see why you had to come here,” Sam said irritably, hacking a few choice occult symbols into a fat white candle.“Just turn a freakin’ tap on when you need to go.”

There was an awfully lot of strange things going on in the apartment Sam shared with Jessica, and a number of things one could proclaim as strange – a sacrificed duck, for example, or the sprawling chalk diagram with decidedly satanic looking symbols, or the array of weapons ready to kill the blasted thing once they summon it, or the fact that said weapons were nestled amongst Sam’s law textbooks, or Dean himself, standing shirtless in Sam and Jess’s apartment after two year of no contact.All these things were hella crazy.

Which was testament indeed to the fact that Sam thought Dean’s sudden blush out-crazed everything else.

“Um,” Dean said, “it’s not that kind of bodily fluid.”

“Ah,” Sam said, delicately.“I wouldn’t have been able to jerk off in front of dad either.”

“The second dad offered to do it, man, I just ran for it,” Dean said, shivering.  


”And you decided you could do it in front of me?Charming.”

“Any port in a storm, Sammy,” Dean said, but it was forced cheerfulness, so Sam let it slide.

Sam cheerfully managed to blank out the first half of the ritual by staring at the text as he read out the first part of the ritual, and as such, he nearly punched Dean in the face (it wouldn’t be the first time) when Dean barked for his attention.

Sam looked up slowly, and inwardly slapped himself in the face.His brother standing there rubbing his own cock was not particularly something that was easily explainable if anyone walked in.

“What?” Sam snapped, trying his best to look at Dean’s face and not at Dean’s rhythmically moving hand just at the edge of his vision.

“I can’t… Y’know,” Dean said, gesturing down with his head.

“You look like you’re doing fine to me,” Sam said, frowning.

“Thanks.But I can… It’s not…”

“What?”

“I can’t _come_.Sam.Sam.It’s not funny.Especially with you laughing like that, how’s that supposed to help. _Sam_.I swear to god I’m gonna freaking end you if you don’t stop laughing soon…”

Sam quietened.“Sorry.”  


”Yeah, you should be,” Dean muttered.“Don’t suppose you’ve got any porn?Wireless Internet?Non wireless Internet?Naked playing cards?You’re such a yoghurt.Vanilla yoghurt. _Fat free_ vanilla yoghurt.”

“Well, what do you want me to do?” Sam demanded.“Sing to it?”

Dean shot him a look.“Just talk to me.”

“I am talking,” Sam said.

“You’re talking like you,” Dean grouched, “just…”

“Oh Dean,” Sam supplied, in a falsetto whine, “you’re so _handsome_.”

“What the fuck was that?”

“Despite the number of times you’ve called me a girl, I’m not actually one,” Sam grouched in his own voice.

“C’mon, I don’t normally have to do this myself, if you know what I mean…”

“You should have thought about picking up a girl before we started.”

“Well, I woulda,” Dean defended, “but it’s amazing how much of this summoning monsters business turns a girl off. Y’know.Just… talk.”

“I’ve got an exam coming up I’m supposed to be studying for.If you take any longer my girlfriend might walk in?”

“Less boring talk.”

“Um, they’ve discovered a kind of goat that falls over when it sneezes… What?Would you prefer I talk dirty to you?”  
”Ha, like you can.”

“Mud?”

“Real funny.I’m kinda on a deadline here, dude.”

“Does the ritual say it has to be… self-administered?”

“Oh, real sexy talk there, Sasquatch.And no?”

“Great.”Sam stalked over the floor, quickly and precisely missing the diagram lines as he walked, and he wrapped himself around Dean from behind, replacing Dean’s hand on his cock with his own hand.

“Wha-“ Dean spluttered.

“Just close your eyes and think of pie,” Sam ground out, his hand moving quick and urgently while Dean stopped protesting and started murmuring the rest of the ritual.

Unfortunately, the door of the apartment did open at entirely the wrong time, just as Dean came noisily over Sam’s hand and the altar.Sam only had time to grab his crossbow and unload an iron bolt into the appearing creature’s heart before dropping the weapon and turning sheepishly to look at Jess.  


”Hi,” Dean said.“I’m Dean.”

“Uh,” Sam tried, “it’s not what it looks like?”

“So, you weren’t jerking off your brother to summon and kill a big gooey monster?”

Sam paused.Dean shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Maybe it is what it looks like,” Sam admitted.

3.

Sam doesn’t know how it happens.

One second he’s looking at Dean over the top of his law textbook, figuring Dean must have come into his student bedroom through the window, and the next second the book’s discarded and they’re crammed together tightly, limbs entangled, with Sam unsure of where he ends and Dean begins.

Sam doesn’t fight it, just clings on; the only things real are Dean’s hand and mouth on him, and the scrape of the wall against his back.They weren’t like this before, there’s never been a hint of it, not a touch or a too lingering look, but now it’s happening, it makes sense more than anything else has ever done.Sam clenches at Dean’s shoulders helplessly as Dean works two fingers into him, and as Dean slides into Sam’s body, hot and defiant, Sam looks down at Dean through his hair, and says, “Welcome home.”

4.

   
The library is the last place in the world Sam would expect to see Dean, even if here expecting him, so suffice to say it was kind of a huge surprise to see Dean approaching their study group, all leather jacket and swagger and smirk.

“Sam,” Dean said, by way of greeting.“Come on.”

“Come on _where_?” Sam asked.

Dean opened his mouth to reply, but Sarah – bossy and prim with her hair tight in a bun, just the type of girl Dean liked to dishevel – snippily said, “He’s not going anywhere.First rule of study group.No one leaves study group.”

“Not even to avert the zombie apocalypse?”Dean was met by a sea of stony faces.“Obviously the wrong crowd for jokes…”

Sam watched as Dean cast a speculative glance at his female study companions and grinned.That grin meant Dean had a plan, and usually with Dean involved plans were _never_ a good thing.

Dean got to his knees by Sam’s chair and looked up, soulfully.“But I need you Sam,” he said, putting his hand on Sam’s cheek.Sam saw a muscle jump in Dean’s cheek, and knew his brother was fighting the urge to laugh when a couple of the girls made delighted cooing sounds.Dean focussed his gaze on Sam and declared, “and I don’t need _anyone_.”

A couple more of the girls swooned.Sam didn’t think Dean had pulled it off, and resigned himself o the fact his brother was going to stomp off and get himself killed by _zombies_ , which anyone would admit was probably the kind of death Dean wouldn’t horribly object to.Dean’s love of zombies bordered on the im _moral_.

Dean’s plans sometimes bordered on the immoral too, as he exhibited when he yanked Sam into a kiss.

Sam was ready to push away after a second, but Dean apparently had other ideas, soundly licking his way into Sam’s mouth, his tongue warm and demanding, and really, Sam figured, there’s only so long someone can go without human contact, so the first of it in a long time leaving you whimpering out loud is _totally_ not embarrassing.Okay, so Sam was ashamed of the whimper, but it seemed thankfully his female study partners – as they did with own pathetic love lives – mistook embarrassment for true love, as Sarah gushed, “Aw, go on Sam, just this once.”

Sam grinned sheepishly and gathered up his books, and didn’t say anything more ‘til they were at the Impala and Sam was swapping his textbooks for a shot gun.

“You know,” Sam said, “quoting Sabrina does not make you Harrison Ford.”

Dean just snorts, but Sam can tell later by the lacklustre way Dean decapitates the Zombie King that he’s disappointed, and it serves Dean _totally_ right.

5.

Everything’s loud in Sam’s head, and wrong, because his dreams have imprinted on the ceiling, and his nightmares are screaming into flames.He thinks he might stay here forever, burn up with Jessica, but then Dean calls his name, and it cuts through the terror like a spell.


End file.
